


When I Call You An Addiction It Isn't A Compliment

by Darthofnight



Category: starwars
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthofnight/pseuds/Darthofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin really shouldn't be taking pleasure in his Master's trouble, but who doesn't love a tied up Obi-wan Kenobi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened and I am entirely aware that it is a poor note to start off my AO3 account on but sometimes badly written Ani/Obi smut speaks to me. (I wrote this on my iPhone in five minutes whilst waiting for my car to warm up)the following work of fiction and its title belong to me but the characters and the Star Wars universe depicted in it are obviously not mine.

Dooku has never missed an opportunity to taunt him and now is no exception.  
Anakin really should be ashamed to be taking the bait so easily but there is no denying the warmth that pools in his belly when he sees his Master. Obi-wan, he can sense, is unharmed except for being strung up by a series of ropes woven over him to fashion an ornate web that does little to obscure his nakedness. Rather it emphasizes it.  
And sith hells Anakin is supposed to be rescuing his master not entertaining all the less than savory thing he would like to do to him. Growling under his breath, he steps forward and begins to remove the ropes all while trying to avoid touching Obi-wan's bare skin. He doesn't want to wake Obi-wan and he certainly doesn't want to surrender to the pleasures of flesh that are nagging at his mind. 

Avoiding touching him turns out to not really be an option and Anakin gets a heap full of a blessedly yet unconscious Obi-wan and trys to ignore the distant memory of a fantasy involving the same situation. Ignoring fails to bring about the stop Anakin had hoped it would. Rather he imagines he can feel himself harden a bit more as the rest of the fantasy trickles through his hazy mind. He picks up his pace glad to be so near to his ship.  
Once onboard Anakin relinquishes Obi-wan to the care of a bed and throws his own robe haphazardly over him. Normally he would want to ply his Master with questions and concerns, but he is certain his Master is unharmed and Obi-wan does not need to know the effect his condition is having upon Anakin.


	2. Say my Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan isn't in trouble but Anakin is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The descriptions get worse, nothing much happens and you all realize what a rubbish writer I am. Alternatively a great deal of musing and angst occurs.

Blessedly, Anakin is granted a temporary reprieve from Obi-wan who five hours later is still sleeping soundly. Anakin's attentions have been focused on getting out of the spaceport and then immersing himself in some of the only reading material on the ship which is a manual on hyperdrives. All of the content is familiar to Anakin, but it soothes him to go over something he knows so well in contrast to the ugly tangle of feelings that keep edging in and confusing him. 

Deciding that he has had enough of the manual, Anakin tosses it aside and stands up. His concern to ensure the welfare of his Master guides him down the hall and to a door. If the idea of knocking enter his mind, he gives it no credence but instead opens the door smoothly and shuts it behind him quietly. 

The ship is sparsely furnished and the room Anakin has out Obi-wan in, is certainly not intended to be a bedroom, but with the addition of a cot it does it's job, easily holding the precious possession that it has been entrusted with. Obi-wan lies on it wrapped securely in Anakin's robe which is a replacement for the blanket that could be located on board the ship. Personally Anakin prefers to see his Master in his apprentice's robe. It marks him as Anakin's and he is Anakin's to watch over and protect and to provide for. 

Watch him, Anakin does. His master is undeniably attractive, both physicality and demeanor. Physically, Obi-wan is of course possessing of a fitness which is necessary as a Jedi and has the lean hard muscles and bronzed skin that hints at days spent outdoors in the gardens of the temple, patiently teaching his Padawan the ins and outs of light saber techniques. Anakin can almost envision his master bottle-green eyes filled with exasperation at his apprentice's antics and running a weary hand through the red-gold hair, but the slight smirk giving away his amusement.

"...kin," gasps Obi-wan with his eyelids still shut. His lips part slightly and he moans and Sith Hells, Obi-wan might be fine, but Anakin is not. Living with the human embodiment of temptation does that to a person and force or no force Anakin can not be blamed for wanting to throw (gently of course) his master on the floor and explore every part of him intimately.

In an attempt that is doomed to fail, Anakin tries to summon every unflattering memory of his Master he can think of, but Kriff if Obi-wan is ever anything less than perfect. Not even the thought of the phrase Anakin so despises imagined in Obi-wan's cultured patronizing tone, "So uncivilized," helps.

Obi-wan's moaning and groaning isn't really doing anything to help the situation either. A bead of sweat trickles down Anakin's neck as a testimony of the inner turmoil he is facing. 

" Aan..." is the slur that comes from his Master's lips and Anakin is going to assume that "Aan..." Is a reference to him. And a sign that he should probably stay by his master's side instead of leaving the room and temptation.

"Obi-wan," murmurs Anakin without the formality of "Master". The hair he's running his fingers through is somehow soft despite the fact that it probably hasn't been washed in a good while. His good hand trails down the prominent vein in Obi-wan's neck and comes to rest at his collarbone, where Anakin traces imaginary circles into his skin. He's so intent on what he's doing and being in the moment (wouldn't Obi-wan be proud) that he doesn't hear the faint sound at first, but slowly he becomes attuned to a faint wordless keening. 

Eyelids fluttered and revealed a brief hint of hazy green. Breath catches in Anakin's throat at the thought that he is the source of the noise. Not directly, but because his touch is giving his master pleasure. Perhaps in a far more innocent way than he had hoped, but it is enough. Those soft echoes of pleasure are the only sound Anakin cares about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is a goner. But aren't we all when it comes to Obi-wan? Stick around and he gets some dialogue next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that the quality and effort I'm putting into this work is sub-par, but I intend to step it up in the future. Right now I write as a way to distress and since I don't have time to edit or get long-winded I don't. That said I thought I'd post this so those waiting for some Ani/Obi fanfiction can enjoy some, even if it is meh

How long they stay that way, Anakin does not know. He has lost himself. Really he had lost himself to Obi-wan a long time ago. A tremor of fear runs through him. Vulnerability is not something he does well. This is why he always acts so sure of himself. Only Obi-wan sees through it and reduces Anakin to the person he really is. 

Now, here they are, in a reversal of roles. Obi-wan lies before him, unshielded and defenseless. Anakin would like to take that vulnerability and use it to force Obi-wan see through himself. 

*I see,* trickles into Anakin's conscious. 

"Master. You're alright then?" asks Anakin aloud. 

*Quite. Thanks to you, my..,* here Obi-wan's stream of thought stops and then tenderly resumes, *Anakin.* 

"Don't thank me Master. Personally, I would have left you to Dooku, but you know how the council is."

Obi-wan raises his eyebrow, eyes still shut. 

"Are you smirking?"

Anakin immediately feels reassured at hearing his master speak aloud.

"Ask, do not, questions you know the answer to, hmm," he imitates Master Yoda perfectly. The smirk on his face increases if that is even possible.

Obi-wan's eyes finally open. They gaze first at Anakin who looks into them searchingly. 

"You're not in any pain?"

Obi-wan blinks and is quiet before answering,

"Not in any substantial way."

This doesn't satisfy Anakin, who leans in to his master. With an uncharacteristic gentleness, he inspects the long torso and muscled arms for damage. When Anakin reaches Obi-wan's hip bone, he begins to lift the robe obscuring the lower half of Obi-wan's body.

"Couldn't you find any clothes for me? I'd like to maintain some dignity." Obi-wan looks slightly scandalized. 

Hand still on Obi-wan's hipbone, Anakin leers at him.

"There were no clothes and having seen you with and without them, I have to say I prefer without." 

Obi-wan swallows in what Anakin deems a nervous way. For some reason that makes him feel mildly satisfied.

In an effort that increases Obi-wan's discomfort, Anakin brings his lips to Obi-wan's ear and whispers. 

"I bet you knew that though. That I dream about you at night."

Anakin's grip tightens on Obi-wan's hipbone.

"I'd like to do a lot more than dream."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a chapter today and even though I suppose it isn't 'today' anymore, I did do my very best. This is my first time writing smut quite obviously and unfortunately I had to write it on my iPhone which kept autocorrecting Obi-wan to Obo-wan which I found highly amusing. Anyways, there will be one more chapter and then I will begin working on my new fan fiction which is more of an undertaking and actually edited, but for now, enjoy.

Obi-wan tenses up. Anakin hates that voicing how he feels can drive Obi-wan from relaxing into the touch of his Padawan to shrinking back from Anakin's touch and mentally closing himself off.  
"I want you. I don't have to say it. You know. Please Obi-wan. Let me in." Anakin is desperate for his master to understand, but he manages to speak without it leaking into his tone. Instead he says the words with a calm he doesn't feel. Still Obi-wan doesn't respond, doesn't give Anakin what he wants. It sparks in Anakin, subtle frustration at first, but as silence continues it grows. It curls into his gut unrelentingly and a tear springs to his eye. Not a tear of sadness, but anger. And this is what breaks Obi-wan. "Anakin, I don't know...how...can't be," and he swallows. Anakin knows. Knows the words Obi-wan can't give voice to. "You don't have to be anything else. I don't want anyone, but who you are, Obi-wan Kenobi." The dam cannot hold. Lips surge to meet Obi-wan's soft yielding ones and Anakin's kisses him in the same way he fights, never letting up and conquering. His whole body hovers over his master's which is arching up off the cot to meet Anakin's own. Immediately Anakin draws back, wanting this more than anything, but ever mindful of his master's welfare. "Am I hurting you?" Obi-wan looks up at him with anxious eyes and initiates a tentative kiss. "That's a no then," murmurs Anakin into Obi-wan's mouth. He retreats and begins to pay attention to Obi-wan's neck, licking a long stripe down to his collar-bone. A moan answers him and Anakin's leggings are growing uncomfortably tight. Desire to undo Obi-wan is almost as strong as Anakin's desire to make love to him. He wants to be the source of more moans and whimpers and pleasure. He licks along Obi-wan's neck again stopping to whisper in Obi-wan's ear how damn beautiful is. A flush spreads across Obi-wan's visage and he squirms against the hard muscles of Anakin's body. Anakin smirks, enjoying the gradual descent of his master losing control and succumbing to his desires. "We don't have to do anything." Anakin teases while meaning it at the same time. Obi-wan shakes his head frantically and reaches up to grasp at Anakin's hair and pull him closer. Heaving chest against heaving chest and the two bodies meld into the contours of each other. The closeness which they have always shared mentally is now becoming a physical reality. The cot creaks tremulously and Anakin realized that it is probably not sturdy enough for them to do anything further on. He rolls over onto the floor and then stands up and lifts Obi-wan in his arms as though he were a child. Carefully he places his Obi-wan on the floor and then arranges the cloak so that it is spread out to full advantage. Obi-wan lies there, naked and gasping. He is fully erect and Anakin's heart races with the knowledge that he is the cause. Carefully Anakin brings his head forward and licks the shaft. He teases him with his tongue, enjoying the whimpers coming from Obi-wan's mouth and in a single fluid motion takes the whole of Obi-wan's cock in his mouth. Obi-wan is now pulsing with need and trembling from the stimulation. Anakin would have been happy to have his master come from Anakin's mouth around his cock, but what he really wants is to be joined as one with Obi-wan. He pulls away and Obi-wan moans at the loss of contact, but quiets when Anakin inserts his fingers into his mouth and his tongue begins to massage the pads of Anakin's fingers. It is a far more intense experience than Anakin would have ever imagined and thoroughly enjoyable. Parting the cleft of Obi-wan's ass, he eases a finger into the tight opening. Upon adding a second one, he is greeted with a whine. Taking his own cock in his hand, Anakin lines it up with Obi-wan's entrance and pushes into the tight warmth and then buries himself deeply. His whole body is on fire with pleasure, a mixture of his his and Obi-wan's, who is writhing against him, whimpering, lost in the sensations. Anakin thrusts once more and then the dam breaks once more and he comes in synchronization with Obi-wan, both of them drowning in the feeling of togetherness. Anakin pulls Obi-wan into his chest and holds him and Obi-wan lets him. He caresses Obi-wan's hair and when he is sure the older man is asleep, he whispers the words they have both always known. "I love you my Obi-wan."

**Author's Note:**

> I will update within the next three days so although I doubt any of you were going to, do not worry that this will not be completed.


End file.
